Lust, Hatred, and Love?
by doa360
Summary: Christie and Helena seem like a logical choice for a yuri paring in the DOA universe. This story will attempt to provide a scenario for that to happen. Contains some vivid sexual content hence the mature rating. If this isn't your thing, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

This story contains scenes of vivid yuri style action, hence the mature rating. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read for cryin out loud.

Chapter 1

Christie, normally a cold blooded assassin who showed no remorse for her victims, didn't know when these feelings had started. As she stood in the shower, the warm water streaming down from her platinum short silver hair, down her slender but deadly form, they surfaced again. Helena, a French woman, and the heir apparent to the DOA Tech corp. had been on her mind ever since the 4th tournament had ended. It marked the second time she had tried and failed to kill her.

Normally failure to kill a target ate at Christie for no end, but this feeling was not one of rage. As the sliver-haired killer rubbed the soap over her body, taking some extra time on her somewhat small, but well-shaped breasts, Helena's face crept into her mind. She was beautiful, Christie thought, with her long blonde hair and slender but deceptively deadly body with which she practiced her deadly art of Pai Qua Quan. Helena also had ample breasts, larger then her own.

With this though, Christie continued to rub the soap on her own breasts, slowly but soon picking up some speed. Her nipples were getting hard now and every time the bar passed over them, she moaned with pleasure. Without realizing it Christie moved her free down her wet body until it was almost between her legs and stopped.

_Why am I doing this? _she asked herself. _This woman is nothing more then a target; I should not be having these feelings for her. _

But she was, no matter how hard the assassin tried to convince herself otherwise. Before Helena Christie had never failed a mission and maybe that was it. Helena had beaten her, showed that she was Christie's match in combat. In truth, the silver haired woman found that alluring and tried to push that to the back of her mind as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Regardless of her feelings, she was tired and went to her room and intended to take a long nap. After putting on a black sports bra and panties she lay in her bead and stared at ceiling. A dream came to her then that put this whole thing into focus:

(Dream)

_Christie and Helena were circling each other in top floor of the DOA TECH building as it seemed intent on destroying itself. Christie lunged forward with a backhanded chop, but Helena caught it and used her opponent's momentum to flip her to the ground. The silver haired assassin landed on her back and the French woman straddled her to keep Christie from moving._

_"Finish me if you have the stomach for it," Christie hissed._

"_I have other plans for you," Helena said softly and bent down and kissed the other woman hard, thrusting her tongue into Christie's mouth intertwining it with other. Christie tried to push up, but the blonde woman forced her back down and then stuck her hand between Christie's legs and then began to rub her clit in a counter-clockwise motion….._

(Reality)

Christie woke up with a start to find her own hand doing the same rubbing motion she had just dreamt Helena doing. Her panties had gotten quite wet, but Christie found the sensation quite pleasant actually and then removed the panties themselves and kicked them off the bed. She then cupped her right breast and began to squeeze it on and off a rapid pace, which only added to feelings of euphoria she had from her dream. Christie reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out vibrator, switched it on, and inserted it between her legs, thrusting it in and out as she squeezed her breast. After a few moments Christie felt an orgasm building and began to buck her hips up into the air. When it finally happened, the pleasure exploded from between her legs and surged through her body like lightning. Christie bit her lip to keep from yelling out the name of the woman she at one time hated more then anything.

**Author's Note:**

I do not own any of the DOA characters. This first part and the larger tale as a whole are simply a fanfic meant for all the fanboys out there who wanted to these two particular characters hook up in this way (and trust me they will). Comments are encouraged. But if you simple post them just to condemn me for writing something like this, you can shove off and whine somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Christie was beginning to deal with her thoughts on the matter, somewhere in the ocean on a private personal yacht, a young French woman with long blonde hair and green eyes dealing was with strange thoughts of her own. Since the conclusion of the 4th DOA tournament, Helena has retreated to her yacht as she had done previously to rest and relax in private. Standing on the deck in red bikini that showed an ample amount of the top of her breasts and hugged the contours of her buttocks, Helena squinted into the sun before diving into the cool, clear ocean.

Lazily she swam through the ocean, observing the bright colored fish as they passed. Christie had been in and out of her mind for many weeks now. At first they were thoughts of distrust and hatred, but they began to change. The feelings almost became the exact opposite as the silver haired assassin surfaced in her dreams. These were mostly replays of their battle in the last tournament, but they increasingly gave way to that of an erotic nature.

_I am not that kind of person, _Helena said to herself as she swam. Images from the dreams of her and Christie entwined in each other's arms flooded her mind. Startled, Helena came to the surface with a gasp. Her yacht wasn't far and she began to immediately swim back towards it. Upon getting out of the water Helena simply stood on the deck as the sun glistened of the drops of water that were on her body. She changed into a white nightgown and laid in her bed, thinking a long night's rest would do her wonders.

Helena had another dream, it was sexual, but Christie was nowhere to be found and that relieved Helena greatly. She on top of a faceless man, rocking her lower body back and forth, controlling the tempo. She felt hands grab at her breasts and Helena looked down and saw Christie look up at her with cold eyes, that had just a hint of pure lust.

Helena woke up with a start, eyes darting around her room. The sun had risen and the sea-guls were out. The left strap of her nightgown was down and breast was hanging out, the nipple was rock-hard. Even more puzzling was the fact that her pillow was now sandwiched between her legs. After noticing this Helena rocked forward and discovered that she liked the feeling from the friction of her clit through her panties against the side of the pillow. She moved her lower body back in forth slowly, then picking up speed. Christies image, naked, came to her again. While keeping up the rocking motion Helena lowered the other strap and gripped both her breasts, messaging them in a circular motion. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm stirring and switched to squeezing on tugging on her nipples. She cried out as the tingling sensation she felt spread downward. The climax was so close now as fell backwards and tossed the pillow aside. Raising her skirt up to her waist, Helena touched her hand to her clit and rubbed furiously, until finally screaming in pleasure. The French woman left her hand where it was for the moment as and epiphany dawned on her. She _had_ to contact Christie, she had to see her, and they had to settle their feelings.

**Author's note:**

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming soon and will bring this tale to a conclusion. Fear not more tales will come about other yuri parings within the DOA universe. Again the girls of DOA are not my creation. This is simply a fanfic, if you don't like, don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Christie was laying in bed the next morning when an alert on her computer chimed, saying that she had a new e-mail. She sat up, and noticed the vibrator from the night before lying in her bed, smiling she picked up and replaced it back in the drawer. After putting on a new pair of panties, the assassin walked into the living room and checked her computer. The message was from an address that she hadn't seen in al long time, it was Helena's.

The timing, at least to Christie was too perfect even for fate. She suspected that her French counterpart was in a similar situation with similar feelings that she didn't quite understand. The message was short, but Helena's desire to meet up with her was clear. This development both worried and excited Christie at the same time. At the end of the last tournament Christie had officially called off her mission to kill Helena, but they still hadn't spoken since. The fact that Helena was willing to come to London for this meeting made the prospect of seeing her all the more enticing.

Helena stepped off the double-decker bus at about 7pm. It was colder then expected, and if not for fur coat, people would've clearly seen her nipples doing their best to poke their way through her white button-down shirt. Her long blonde hair, like always, tied back with a bow. In her response, Christie had told her to meet at a casual, but sophisticated restaurant that specialized in French food. Helena was having suspicions about Christie's motives, but clearly her former rival was trying to make a good impression. She walked in and asked for Christie's name and the hostess took her to a table towards the back. At the table Christie's eyes lit up when she saw Helena and gave her a look that both puzzled and intrigued her. The British woman clearly expected something from tonight, but what was it, closure or something else. Helena ordered some wine and Christie ordered mixed drink and the waitress left them alone.

"To be honest, you're the last person I expected to get in touch with me," Christie said evenly. "Even after cancelling my contract on you, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I've done."

"It's you're job, I understood that," Helena replied. _Is this remorse? From her?_

"But lately certain….thoughts have been occurring to me," Christie continued. She was now leaning forward and Helena could see some of her cleavage through the top of her V-neck shirt, which plunged quite deeply. "Before I revealed what I was the feelings of friendship I showed you were genuine. It was difficult for me take the assignment."

"But you did anyway," Helena replied somewhat coldly. She didn't believe Christie, at least not up until this point.

"Once I take a mission, I have no choice but to see it through, until the target is dead, or the client is. And as you know, after the last tournament…" Christie paused. As the waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders.

"I have been having….certain thoughts to, which is why I am here," Helena replied, her tone much softer then before. "I think we need to settle them or neither of us will be able to keep our minds straight."

"I agree," Christie replied. She had leaned forward even further, her face inches away from Helena's, yet the French woman did not shy away from it. When their food came, they ate mostly in silence, and ordered the check as soon as they were done. They hailed a cab, and Christie told the driver to head to her apartment. As if to cement the notion of what was going to happen, Helena did not ask to go anywhere else. They both sat facing forward the entire ride, leaving a lot unsaid, but both knowing that words would likely not be necessary. When they got out of the car Christie opened the door and Helena followed her up the stairs to the next floor.

Inside the living room, Christie set her keys on an end table and made to turn on the lights, as soon as did, Helena saw the apartment for what it was. It was actually well furnished, with an expensive looking couch and a 40in plasma tv as the center-pieces of the room.

"Excuse me for a moment," Christie said and walked to where Helena preserved was the rest room. The French woman took off her coat and sat on the couch for a few moments to collect herself.

_This is actually going to happen,_ Helena thought with a deep breath. She heard footsteps and saw Christie walk into the room wearing a black tank top that hugged her upper body, chest in particular, very tightly. The silver haired assassin began to walk forward, but Helena rose to stop her, and surprised Christie with a hard kiss on the lips. It was returned greater intensity and they embraced each other fully and tightly. Their breasts flattened against each other's and their tongues performed a wild dance with each other. Helena ran her hands up and down Christie's back as the other gripped her shoulders. Without saying anything, Christie walked backward and pulled Helena with her into the bedroom. The silver haired woman broke their fierce embrace to undo the buttons of the blondes shirt revealing two large breasts with nipples that were fully erect with anticipation.

Christie bent her knees slightly sucker on Helena's left nipple with greedy intensity, Helena responded by sliding her hand down Christie's stomach and below her waist, moaning softly as British woman continued to do suckle her nipples. Christie suddenly bit gently on the nipple, causing Helena to cry out. Not letting up, the British woman backed her new lover against the wall. She put her knee between the legs forcing them apart, and began to rub the other woman's clit. It was slow and deliberate, but the intensity was undeniable.

Helena was moaning now as Christie did her work. The panties under skirt were getting very wet. Her climax would tease, but she would never fully come. To indicate her desire to come now, Helena grabbed the sides of Christie's head and thrust in between her breasts and Christie responded by sucking on the sides of it and rubbing her hand with renewed intensity. Pleasure soon exploded through her body as the French woman finally came, screaming her former enemies name into the night.

"Was that good for you?" Christie asked softly into Helena's ear.

"Yes…" the other woman breathed contentedly. "I want to do you now."

"Alright, but I have a favor to ask you in that case."

"And that is?"

"To wear something and use it." Christie walked over to her dresser and pulled out a strap-on. Helena looked at it with a bit of apprehension, but then smiled.

_This is the night our feelings for each other broke free,_ Helena thought to herself. _I need to show her what I am willing to do to please her._

Helena walked over and took the strap-on from her and walked over to the other side of the bed to put it on. Christie pulled off her tank top and her black panties and laid on the bed, lightly tugging on her clit in anticipation. After removing her own panties and fumbling with the straps Helena looked at Christie as she laid there. The moon shined through the window, casting soft pale glow on her body and reflecting off her silver hair. It was truly stunning image.

Helena climbed on the bed and kissed Christie fiercely, before moving into a straddling position.

"This is the first time I've done this," she said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be more then fine."

Helena moved down a bit, gripping the pink thing that resembled a penis and inserted it slowly into Christie, who pursed her lips together at the initial insertion. Helena looked worried that she had caused pain, but the smile she got in return erased that.

Helena began to thrust, slowly at first, but eventually picking up some speed. Christie only breathed heavily at first, but soon the first moans of pleasure escape her. The assassin reached up and squeezed her new lover's breasts, messaging them and squeezing them, urging Helena to continue.

It went on this way for several minutes, before Christie sat up and kissed Helena and laid her back down on the bed. She then straddled the other woman and sat on the dildo, rocking her lower body on it. The motion and feeling of the strap-on began to affect Helena as well, causing her to moan as it rubbed against her own clit. Growing impatient, Christie began to bounce her lower body up and down on it, which in turn intensified the feelings that Helena received. It teased at first, but soon the climax rocked through both women and they cried out each other's names.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, kissing each other softly.

"I love you Christie.." Helena whispered and almost regretted it, until Christie looked into her eyes and said the exact same thing back.

"I love you to Helena."

**And that was my little tail, hope you liked it. There will be another up soon, with another paring.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(decided to write one more chapter to this story for the heck of it)

Despite her best efforts, Helena could not sleep. She now stood at the window of Christie's bedroom, looking out at the early morning, but still dark city night. There were many things she was feeling and they spanned across quite a range. There was an urgent, albeit a much smaller now, voice inside Helena telling her that this was wrong and that the British woman was only using tonight as a means to get closer to achieving her objective. Helena listened for a moment, but finally dismissed that voice altogether. She viewed tonight as a cross-roads. While never having feelings for another woman before, she accepted that there was always a deep-down connection with Christie and visa-versa. Tonight that connection had manifested itself in intense passion, the likes neither woman had felt with anyone before.

Christie lay awake, but silent under the cool crisp sheets observing Helena at the window. The other woman had put her white button-down shirt back on, but the moonlight made the white fabric and her blonde hair glow with a beauty that was impossible to deny. This caused a feeling of dire want to well up between her legs, causing Christie to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to quell it. She suspected Helena knew she was still awake, but remained silent as possible when she sat up. The sheet fell from her bare chest and her nipples were hard from the cool summer night breeze blowing in through the screen of the open window. Using skills she had honed as an assassin, the silver haired woman crept silently up to Helena and wrapped her arms tenderly around her waist. Helena shuddered at first in surprise, but accepted it and leaned forward slightly.

"You looked so beautiful standing in the window, I couldn't resist," Christie said softly, kissing the rear base of Helena's neck.

"I didn't expect to ever hear such words from you," Helena replied and let the other woman run her kisses up her neck. "But then again I didn't expect to see, hear, or do a lot of things before tonight. Tonight meant a lot to me actually. It allowed us to bury a horrible past and move on to something better together. I want to thank youuuuuu……"

Helena's words trailed off as Christie's hands had moved up to her breasts and gripped them firmly but tenderly through the shirt she was wearing. The French woman arched her head back as those hands began to massage her breasts in a counter-clockwise motion.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you," Christie said has her left hand left the breast it was working on and trailed down Helena's stomach to between her legs. She was already starting to get damp down there, and Christie began to rub the other woman's clit softly through the fabric of the panties. Helena moaned and leaned back into the other woman. Fluid began seep out of her as she became more and more excited and grabbed the sides of the window as to brace herself as the feelings became more intense her panties were becoming very wet and cried out as Christie slid her fingers inside, pushing up and around all those sensitive areas.

_She's so…good at this, _Helena thought to herself and began to think that Christie may have been with a woman before, but it didn't really matter anyway. What mattered now was the feelings she had right now and they doubled in intensity as Christie's fingers found her g-spot. Helena collapsed to her hands and knees as climaxed. Vaginal fluid seeped out of her panties and down her legs. She stayed like that for a moment and regained her composure before standing up once again and taking off her shirt. Her nipples were now hard enough to poke a hole through the fabric anyway. The panties came off next and Helena mused at thought of going without them until she could find a clean pair. The two women embraced and kissed each other with a near violent desire. Their breast pressed together as their erect nipples touched causing them both to moan softly.

"_Lay down for me,"_ Helena whispered softly and Christie did so, running her tounge over the other woman's body as she did so. _"Now lean on your side."_

Christie did so without hesitation. She knew what was about to happen and lifted her right leg up in invitation. Helena accepted and sat perpidicular to her. She spread her own legs and the two pushed themselves together, pumping their hips and grinding together in a slow but intense rhythm. Being as aroused as she was, Helena came again almost immeadiately.

"You didn't wait for me, how impatient of you," Christie teased and began grind herself more intensely against the other. Their clits rubbed togther and created a delirious friction. Both women cried out loudly but still continued on. They locked eyes as they neared climax. Before when they had done so, there was only hate or mistrust. Now want, lust and perhaps a bit of love had replaced those emotions. They cried out again, shout each other's names as they came. Their juices spurted out from the intensity of their orgasm leaving a sizable stain on the floor. Helena slid back from Christie crawled over her. They shared a long slow kiss as their tongues did a slow intertwining dance. Sleep soon embraced them, and they lay on the floor together in peace, both eager to see what the next day would bring. Surely at this point, their relationship had taken a new turn, and their was no going back.


End file.
